Como llegar a ti
by Chinatsu Suzu
Summary: Tsurugi Kyousuke conocerá a Matsukaze Tenma, un chico sordomudo que hará muchos cambios en su vida y en su actitud.Un amor nacerá dentro de un orfanato. ¡CAP 2 UP!
1. Nothing

**Hola^^. Bueno, me presento. Soy Chinatsu, soy nueva en FF y este es mi **

**primer fic, así que ténganme piedad ^^U. Es mi primer yaoi, OJO relación ChicoxChico, si no les gusta por ningún motivo lo lean. Y si lo leen y no les gusta no comenten insultos por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Go no me pertenece, es de Level-5...si lo tuviera en mi poder(?), muchas cosas cambiarían. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nothing**

El calor del mediodía se empezaba a sentir en el orfanato, las risas de los niños se oían más fuertes y los luminosos rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas del lugar.

En un rincón apartado de la sala se encontraba un chico de trece años leyendo un libro. Tenía el cabello azul marino atado en una coleta, piel pálida y unos profundos ojos ámbares. Los niños que pasaban por ahí no se le acercaban, muchos le tenían miedo. El chico estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, le ayudaba a relajarse hasta que un pequeño avión de papel aterrizó en el libro.

Levantó una ceja al notarlo e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Tomó el avión y lo abrió solo para encontrarse con unas palabras escritas con plumón rojo:

"Hola. ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?"

Supo al instante de quién se trataba; arrugó el papel y lo mandó lejos. Se volvió a concentrar en su lectura, pero algo le decía que no iba a librar tan fácilmente de ÉL. Y como por arte de magia, otro avión de papel aterrizó, esta vez cerca de su cuerpo. Volvió a coger el avión y leyó lo que tenía escrito dentro:

"¿Te molesté?"

El chico hizo lo mismo que con el papel anterior y volvió a leer. A los segunditos un tercer avión aterrizó (que insistencia xD). El ojiambar gruñó para sus adentros. Tomó el avión y lo arrugó con toda su rabia. Luego de eso lo tiró por la ventana.

Y esta vez no se concentró en su "interesante" libro, sino que empezó a mirar por todos lados queriendo encontrar a la persona que lo estaba molestando. De repente sintió que algo lo miraba desde un costado. Volteó y se encontró con unos grandes y redondos ojos azules metalizados. El peliazul dio un respingo al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Casi me matas del susto-Susurró

La persona de su costado hizo unos ruidos raros con la garganta, como si estuviera riéndose, había visto la cara que había puesto el chico.

-¿Qué es gracioso?-Dijo cortante al ver que los ruiditos del chico se hacían más y más fuertes-¡Para de una vez!

El silencio reinó. EL chico ladeó la cabeza al no entender la expresión de enojo del peliazul, este lo veía extremadamente mal. El empezó a hacer señas con sus manos, tratando de averiguar que le pasaba al de su costado.

-Sabes perfectamente que no te entiendo, Matsukaze-Se levantó, pero fue detenido por el agarre del joven-¡Suéltame!

De un momento a otro el chico se hallaba de espaldas en el piso con expresión asustada. Su mirada se clavó en la del otro pero este la apartó en segundos y se fue del lugar a pasos lentos.

¿Qué afán tenía ese chico por él? ¿Por qué nunca lo dejaba en paz? ¿Qué hizo él para merecer ese tipo de "acoso"? ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo?

Estando en la mitad del pasillo a los dormitorios escuchó la voz de Furetsu, el amigo del joven, llamándolo enojado.

-¡Tsurugi Kyousuke, ven aquí y discúlpate en este mismo instante!-Los gritos del chico se escuchaban por todas partes- ¡Tsurugi!

-Hay Haya-tiin sabes que nunca te hago caso-Respondió al viento con una sonrisa maliciosa

Se detuvo enfrente de una puerta de color negro y esta se encontraba un cartel blanco en donde decía su nombre. La abrió rápidamente y cerró con pestillo para que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo molestara.

Se tumbó en su cama bocarriba. Respiró hondo e ignoró olímpicamente los gritos de Hanon que se acercaban más. Recibiría un buen regaño, eso lo sabía. Volteó su cabeza y miró, encima de su escritorio, una pequeña foto en donde estaba el, su hermano mayor y sus padres.

Por culpa de un accidente los perdió. Por culpa de salvarlo a él y a su hermano, murieron las personas que más admiraba y amaba. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran subido a ese condenado avión.

**FlashBack**

-Kyousuke, Yuichi caminen más rápido-Decía sonriente un hombre alto y con cabellos azules iguales a los de los niños-O no quieren ir a Estados Unidos

-¡Yo si quiero!-Kyousuke, de 10 años, se echó a correr-¡A que no me alcanzas hermano!

-Espera, puede ser peligroso. No corras tan rápido-Su hermano lo siguió.

-Cariño, ¿crees que es buena idea viajar hoy?-Preguntó una mujer de cabellos castaños tirando a rubio-¿No podemos esperar hasta el mes que viene?

-Es por el bien de la familia querida. Mi jefe me ha mandado a Estados Unidos como su representante, no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

-Creo que tienes razón.-Rió un poco-Que cosa podría pasar

-Además los niños se ven entusiasmados. No han parado de decir que irán a Disneylandia

-Eso dice Kyousuke, solo por las atracciones. En cambio Yuichi quiere ir Hollywood-La mujer se reía mas-Que hijos tenemos ¿no?

-¡Mamá, papá avancen más rápido!-Gritaron al unísono los menores-O no quieren ir a Estados Unidos

Los mayores rompieron a reír.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me subí? _

-Mamá, tengo miedo-Kyousuke trataba de mantener la calma ante la turbulencia del avión que acababa de perder unas turbinas-Mamá, ¿dónde están mi hermano y papá?

-Tranquilo Kyousuke, todo está bien-La mujer abrazaba a su hijo protectoramente-Papá y Yuichi ya van a venir, están en el fondo del avión, ya vienen-Acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo.

-¡Kyousuke!

-¡Hermano, papá!-se alegró el chico al ver a salvo a sus seres queridos, pero esa sonrisa se borró al escuchar una explosión

Todos los pasajeros empezaron a entrar en pánico mientras que la familia Tsurugi se quedó calmada, se abrazaron fuerte unos a otros. A los pocos minutos el Capitán del avión avisó que tendrán que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia por que los motores están dañados.

En ese momento el jefe de la familia mira a su esposa y ella capta el mensaje.

-Yuichi-llama dulcemente al mayor de los hermanos

-Sí

-Quiero que cuides a tu hermano y que le des todo tu apoyo y cariño

-Mamá porque me dices….

-Escucha tu madre Yuichi y tú también Kyousuke-Habló el padre de los chicos tratando de que no se le quiebre la voz

-Kyousuke-Abrazó más fuerte al menor-Mi pequeñín

-Mamá…-Protestó el niño-Ya no tengo 5 años.

-Solo escucha…-Susurró la mujer con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos.

En ese momento el avión estaba a punto de aterrizar. El capitán avisó que pronto estarían en tierra sanos y salvos. Pero el tren de aterrizaje se trabó haciendo que el avión chocara estrepitosamente contra el suelo de concreto y terminó entre los troncos de los árboles. Y para el horror de todos, una parte del avión explotó.

_Estoy solo en este lugar. _

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le sucedió a mi familia?-Kyousuke se levantaba dificultosamente, todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-Shhhh-Una enfermera lo recostó de nuevo en la cama-Calma

-Estoy en el hospital. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡Dígame por favor!

-Todo a su tiempo -Dijo tranquilamente el doctor que se encontraba también en la habitación-Primero tienes que descansar

-No lo haré hasta que me diga QUE-PASÓ-CON-MI-FAMILIA

-Enfermera

-Sí doctor-La mujer comenzó a poner un sedante en el suero al que estaba conectado el peliazul

-POR FAVOR-Rogó-Aunque sea un poco, dígame, se lo suplico

Poco a poco su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos le pesaban, el efecto del sedante estaba comenzando.

-¿Qué sucedió….?

-Lo siento mucho Kyousuke, lo siento….

Fue lo último que pudo oír antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

_Mis padres ya no están, las personas que me ayudaban a ser más amable y generoso se fueron para siempre. _

_Mi hermano ya no puede caminar y está en ese maldito hospital._

_Es mejor estar solo, no quiero que nadie se compadezca de mí. No quiero tener nada, ni amigos, ni nuevos padres, ni amores…__**NADA**__._

-Niños. Niños, vamos dejen de correr. Préstenme atención por favor-Anunciaba la joven encargada del orfanato.

Los presentes le hicieron caso.

-Así está mejor. Bueno mis niños hoy se nos une un nuevo amigo, espero que lo traten bien y con alegría. Ven, pasa.-Se dirigió a la puerta

EL peliazul apareció, con semblante frío.

-Se llama Tsurugi Kyousuke

-¡Hola Kyousuke!-Saludaron

-…-

-Vamos, saluda

-…..Hola

La encargada miró preocupada al chico y trató de animarlo más. Sabía sobre su situación, debe ser muy triste perder a los seres que más quería y que su hermano, la única persona que puede servirle de apoyo emocional, no se encontraba en ese momento ya que había quedado paralítico después del accidente.

-Cuéntanos un poco de ti

-Hmp usted ya lo sabe-Dijo molesto por la actitud de la mayor y por toda esa escena que montaban para el-….Me voy

-¡Eh! ¡Kyousuke, espera!

-¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Déjeme en paz!

**FinFlashBack**

Los golpes de la puerta lo despertaron del recuerdo que había tenido. Furetsu amenazaba con tirar la puerta y sacarlo de ahí para que se disculpe con el chico de una buena vez. "No hay nadie Haya-tiin" canturreó y eso aumentó la furia del que estaba al otro lado. "Ya te he dicho que no me llames Haya-tiin" recibió como respuesta.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se trepó en la ventana con una sonrisa triunfante y la vez arrogante. "¿Por qué ya no haces ruidos Haya-tiin?". No hubo respuesta.

A los segundos escuchó el ruido de unas llaves que él conocía perfectamente y por eso se había subido a la ventana. "Ahora verás Kyousuke" escuchó decir a Haya-tiin mientras que el ruido del choque de llaves aumentaba.

Kyousuke soltó una risita malvada-¡Adiós Furetsu!

Y se lanzó por la ventana.

Por suerte su habitación quedaba en el primer piso. Así que, cayó de pie en el césped aún con su sonrisa de Bad Boy. Se alejó corriendo del lugar antes de que Furetsu abriera la puerta. Como le encantaba molestar a ese chico, era demasiado ingenuo y sensible.

-¡KYOSUKE!

Además cuando se enojaba era un total loco sin remedio.

Con pasos acelerados se dirigió al único lugar en donde podría estar en paz: El viejo columpio junto al árbol, cerca al portón de orfanato. Era un lugar realmente bello y pacífico, el mejor lugar para la gente que quiere desahogarse o pasar el rato.

Descubrió ese lugar gracias a una persona. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda al recordarlo. Era imposible olvidarlo. Claro, ¿quién se olvidaría de una persona si lo tienes "acosándote" todos los santos días?

**FlashBack **

Había llegado a la parte más alejada del jardín. A lo lejos vio una especie de sombra, que se estaba balanceando en un viejo columpio de madera. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la sombra que ya había parado de columpiarse y ahora estaba quieta.

Era un niño. Lo sabía porque usaba un overol blanco hasta las rodillas, su cabello le pareció gracioso ya que tenía como dos remolinos pegados en la cabeza, este era de un castaño claro. Tenía la piel morena y era de su edad, pero un poco más pequeño.

-Oye-Le dijo

No le hizo caso.

-Oye, que no me escuchas-Levantó un poco más la voz pero el niño ni se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-¡HEY!-Tiró de una de las cuerdas del columpio.

El niño se sobresaltó y por fin levantó el rostro, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules metálicos, redondos y brillantes. Una suave brisa pasó y alborotó los cabellos de los dos. El tiempo parecía que se hubiese detenido.

Kyousuke se había quedado hipnotizado por los ojos del niño, sentía que un manto de seda azul metálica lo envolvía y lo hundía hasta las profundidades. EL castaño ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó rápido unas veces, dándole un aspecto adorable.

A los pocos segundos sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el peliazul sintiera algo caliente en sus mejillas y su estómago se empezó a llenar de un agradable cosquilleo. Salió de su trance al escuchar los aletos de las palomas que a andaban por ahí.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Igual que antes, el niño no respondió

-Contesta-Puso cara de fastidio

El volvió a ladear la cabeza.

-Oye eres idiota o…-No pudo terminar la frase ya que la encargada lo interrumpió

-No puede oírte, ni hablarte-Dijo con tristeza-….Es sordomudo

"_Sordo… ¿qué?"_

_-_Se llama Tenma, Matsukaze Tenma- Le sonrió al niño y comenzó a hacer unas señas con las manos

Cuando la mayor terminó, el otro lo miró y empezó a hacer señas; diferentes a las de la otra.

-¿Qué acaba de…?

-Hola yo soy Tenma. Mucho gusto en conocerte Tsurugi Kyosuke…-Dijo la mujer- Por cierto ¿Quieres columpiarte? ¿Eso es lo que tratabas de decirme?

-No te importa-Gruñó

Tenma volvió a hacer señas.

-Dice que por qué lo estás ignorando.

-Yo no lo estoy ignorando-Respondió de golpe-Quiero-estar-solo.

-Como tú digas-La encargada se volvió al chico y comenzó a decirle lo mismo en lenguaje de señas.

Por un momento, Kyousuke juró ver que la sonrisa de Tenma se borró por unos segundos pero luego se transformó en una sonrisa de decisión y empezó a responder. En esos momentos el ojiambar se empezó a preguntar cómo llegó a parar a ese lugar.

La mujer rió por el lenguaje empleado por Tenma y extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- Vámonos Ten-chan, dejémoslo solo.

El chico los vio alejarse y justo cuando iban a entrar a la gran casa, Tenma se volteó y se despidió agitando la mano, sonriente. Kyousuke apartó el rostro ya que se había sonrojado de nuevo y sin saber por qué.

**FinFlashBack**

Sintió que algo lo retenía al intentar ir al columpio de siempre. Giró, rogándole al cielo que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él. Pero, ahí estaba, su dolor de cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-¡MATSUKAZE!

El chico comenzó a hacer señales para disculparse.

-Deja de hacer eso-Se soltó de él y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria

Pero unos ruidos de garganta lo detuvieron, era Tenma, estaba tratando de hablar, llamar su atención. El chico lo miró encarnando una ceja y se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que hacía el chico al tratar de estar con él.

Suspiró-¿Qué quieres decirme?

El ojiazul se agachó, cogió una ramita cerca de ahí y arrancó parte del césped para que pudiera escribir. Kyousuke también se agachó para ver lo que estaba escribiendo Tenma.

"Quiero ser tu amigo"

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sí, lo se soy malísima para el drama, pero me ayudado Kari...esta dicho somo malas para el drama (lee esto** **amiguilla¬¬) **

**¿Merezco Reviews? **


	2. Smile

**¡Santo Dios! 6 Reviews TTWTT, me siento realizada y a la vez avergonzada por no haber puesto conty. La razón, me fui de viaje, por vacaciones, una semana. Justo cuando iba regresar hacen paro en la carretera u_u. Acabo de llegar hoy en la mañana y me perdí clases (¡SI!). **

**Para no aburrirlos más con mi horrible experiencia les dejo el segundo cap**

**PD: Lo que está entre comillas es la conversación de señas. Es que me daba pena que Tenma no hablara.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Smile**

´´Quiero ser tu amigo´'

Tsurugi levantó el rostro para ver a Tenma, este lo miraba ansioso, esperaba una respuesta. El peliazul no sabía que responder. ¿Cómo rayos sería amigo de la persona que más le irritaba en el mundo? ¿Qué quiere, en verdad, Tenma de él? Se concentró de nuevo en el castaño y al instante su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

Nunca vio a Tenma de esa manera, estaba triste y sus ojos no tenían el brillo tan característico de siempre, estaban como muertos. De un momento a otro el ojiazul se levantó dejando a un incrédulo Kyousuke en el césped. Había hecho todo lo posible para que el ojiambar sonría y se divierta como los otros niños pero todo fue en vano.

Al decimotercer paso, el castaño sintió que algo lo tomó del hombro. Rápidamente volteó y las mariposas aumentaron en su estómago. Y ahí estaba él, cabizbajo, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas. Su brazo descendió hasta la mano del chico haciendo que una chispa apareciera en su corazón. A pasos lentos lo llevó hasta el lugar en donde estaban antes. Kyousuke cogió la ramita y, aún sosteniendo la mano de Tenma, se agachó.

Al menor se le iluminó el rostro. Lo había logrado.

"Si quiero ser tu amigo"

Comenzó a saltar de felicidad y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Al peliazul le agradó ver de nuevo al Tenma original, el que conocía hace tres años. El alegre, divertido, torpe, atolondrado, insistente, decidido, algo hiperactivo, lindo…Un momento ¿lindo? ¿Desde cuándo Tsurugi Kyousuke veía a su dolorcito de cabeza lindo…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir el cuerpo del menor pegarse al suyo. Lo estaba abrazando. Tsurugi se quedó helado, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Sintió que la cabeza de Tenma se acurrucaba en su hombro y que sus pequeñas manos arrugaban su capa. Las mariposas comenzaron a subir hasta su garganta y una agradable sensación invadió todo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco comenzó a corresponder ese abrazo. Nunca había recibido uno desde "ese" día y se sentía tan bien estar al lado del castaño que no podía resistir un segundo más. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo pegó más a su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y la ocultó en el hombro del menor.

Tenma sintió que se iba a desmayar en ese momento, jamás pensó que el otro lo abrazara de esa manera. Es más, jamás pensó que podía abrazarlo. Continuaron así por unos minutos hasta que los dos se separaron lentamente, sonrojados.

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

El castaño, para poder romper el hielo, arrastró al mayor hacia el viejo columpio y se puso al lado de este. Tsurugi lo miraba levantando una ceja ¿Qué quería ahora? Tenma lo señaló sonriente, luego señaló al columpio y al final lo movió un poco.

-No, no voy a subirme a esa cosa. Ya no tengo 10 años-Retrocedió unos pasos

El menor puso un gesto de súplica que dejo K.O, por unos segundos, al peliazul.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no pongas esa cara de perrito mojado...-Gruño un poco y obedeció al chico

-Momoko ¿Has visto al bastardo, digo a Tsurugi por aquí?-Preguntó Furetsu a una niña de 6 años que jugaba con sus muñecas.

-No lo he visto Fure-Nii-Respondió la pequeña-¿Otra vez estuvieron discutiendo?

-Sí, si estuvimos discutiendo

-¿Por Ten-Nii? ¿Qué le hizo Kyo-Nii a Ten-Nii esta vez?

-Nada malo-Sonrió-Pero debo encontrarlo, le debe una disculpa

-Es la tercera vez esta semana-Suspiró resignada la pequeña-¿Por qué Kyo-Nii le tendrá tanta rabia a Ten-Nii?

-No lo sé Momoko, definitivamente no lo sé. Bueno me voy, debe estar en los jardines. Sigue jugando

-Sí

Hayami Furetsu. Más conocido como Fure-Nii, El Guardián de Tenma o simplemente Haya-tiin; caminaba furioso hasta los jardines. Como había dicho Momoko, era la tercera vez esta semana que Tsurugi le hacía algo malo a Tenma.

Cuando llegó al orfanato a los 5 años, conoció a Tenma y se convirtió en su primer amigo. Aunque el más bajito era sordomudo, lo podía entender según sus expresiones. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo el lenguaje de señas. Hasta que a los diez años ya lo manejaba con facilidad, el gran esfuerzo para comunicarse con su mejor amigo había dado frutos. Pero a la mitad de ese año, llegó la oveja negra osea Tsurugi Kyousuke. Al principio intentó ser su amigo, pero el peliazul era tan cerrado y tan maleducado que decidió dejar de insistir.

Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Tenma acercársele por primera vez, con un avión de papel. Quería jugar, pero el más grande lo rechazó de inmediato. Y, al ser sordomudo, Tenma no entendía nada de lo que decía Tsurugi y eso le preocupó mucho. Ante tanta insistencia, vio con sus propios ojos como el peliazul empujó al menor dejándolo en el suelo.

Desde ese momento el rencor de Furetsu hacia Tsurugi aumentó. No solo porque era malo con los otros niños sino también porque lastimó a su mejor amigo y eso no lo iba perdonar.

Y para aumentar más leña al fuego, a los 11 años, Tsurugi le creó un apodo, uno que con solo mencionarlo le hervía la sangre de tanta rabia.

Ya había buscado en casi todos los lugares en los que pudiera estar el bastardo, ese chico era tan astuto que se escondía hasta en la más mínima sombra para no tener que montar esa escenita de las disculpas. Furetsu ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso. Solo faltaba un lugar, el último lugar, y si lo encontraba lo arrastraría hasta el orfanato y lo plantaría en frente de Tenma hasta que se disculpe con él. Sí, eso haría.

Estaba a pocos metros de su destino cuando vio que alguien se columpiaba-Ok, Tsurugi Kyousuke columpiándose… ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara de video?-Se quejó. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y notó que alguien empujaba el columpio. Ese alguien era bajito, de piel morena, castaño con gracioso peinado y con ojos azules metálicos-Un momento…

Procesando información...3…2…1

-¡Tenma!-Pegó un grito haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Haya-tiin…

-¡Tú te callas bastardo!-Gruño y miró a su amigo, este estaba haciendo unas señas-¿Qué cosa?

El pelinaranja no se lo podía creer ¿qué había "dicho" Tenma? No…debía ser una broma o de seguro había interpretado mal el lenguaje. Encarnó una ceja y le "dijo" al castaño que volviera a decir la oración. Gustoso, Tenma, le volvió a explicar lo que había sucedido.

-¿A-A-Amigos?

Tenma asintió sonriente.

-Esto es un sueño verdad…

-No, no es un sueño…

-¡Te dije que te callaras Patillitas!

Kyousuke puso cara de enojo-Tú no me das órdenes.-Susurró

-Le lavaste el cerebro no es cierto

-¿Lavarle el qué? Mira Haya-tiin, él me pidió que seamos amigos-Se levantó del columpio-Yo solo acepté la oferta.

-Mentira-Insistió Furetsu

-Ya te dije que no Haya…-Fue interrumpido rápidamente por el pelinaranja

-¡No me digas Haya-tiin!-Explotó

-Y si yo quiero decírtelo

-¡No me gusta!

-Pues a mí sí, HA-YA-TIIN~~~

-¡Kyousuke…!

En ese mismo instante los dos escucharon unos ruiditos de garganta, voltearon y vieron a Tenma enojado y con los brazos como jarras. Los chicos se quedaron mudos y agacharon sus cabezas. EL menor sonrió, se acercó a ellos, los tomó de las manos e hizo que las dos se estrecharan.

-…Tenma, no estarás pensando….

-Oye Matsukaze que tratas de….

El menor sonrió más.

Kyousuke miró a Furetsu.

Furetsu miró a Kyousuke.

Tenma los miró a los dos.

-¡NUNCA!-Gritaron al unísono y deshicieron el agarre de sus manos.

-….. ¿Qué? Oye Haya-tiin, parece que Matsukaze te está diciendo algo.

El chico interpretó el mensaje-Dice que….Por qué nos tenemos tanto odio-Suspiró-También dice que debemos ser amigos.

-Eso de ser amigos esta difícil.

-Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo contigo.

-….. ¿Qué te hice para que me odiaras?-Preguntó Tsurugi de lo más normal

-Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta-Gruñó-Lastimabas a mi mejor amigo, eso hiciste.

-Oh, oh con que era eso. Pero no comprendo porque lo defiendes tanto…

-Si tuvieras amigos lo entenderías

En ese momento Tenma saltó y empezó a señalarse como si estuviera diciendo: "Eh, eh, ¿Y qué soy yo?", al parecer había entendido un poco de la conversación que tenían esos dos.

-Lo tengo a él-Sonrió para sus adentros.

_Riiiinng Riiiinng _

-El almuerzo-Canturreó Furetsu-Vámonos de aquí antes de que Chinatsu nos dé una regañada tremenda….También hablo por ti Patillitas.

-Pati… ¿qué?-Dijo el nombrado

-Es tu nuevo apodo bastardo

Después de un pequeño regaño por parte de Chinatsu, la encargada, y de embutirse la boca con todo el almuerzo, Tenma buscaba a su nuevo amigo por todo el orfanato con un viejo balón de futbol en las manos.

-"No está"-Le sorprendió Furetsu en medio de uno de los pasillos-"Se fue, no viene hasta las cinco de la tarde".

-"¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?"

-"No tengo idea ¿Por qué el interés?"

Tenma se sonrojó y juntó sus dedos índice para después juguetear con ellos-..."Curiosidad, solo eso"

-"Y yo me lo creo verdad"-Encarnó una ceja

-"Emmmmm ¿Si?"

-"Quieres saber en donde esta, vamos a seguirlo entonces"

-"¿Pero eso no sería espiar?"

-"Esa no es la palabra correcta. Lo que vamos a hacer es seguirlo sin que se dé cuenta de nada"

-"Furetsu, eso es espiar"

-"Da lo mismo. ¿Estás adentro o no?"

-"…Esta bien. Pero si nos descubre se va a enojar mucho con nosotros"

-"Eso no va a pasar"

-"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

-"La verdad es que no lo sé"-Se rascó la nuca haciendo que Tenma se le resbalara una gota al estilo anime por la sien-"Pero sé que algo bueno pasará hoy, puedo sentirlo"

-"Si tu lo dices"-El castaño se vio inseguro

-"Primero hay que pedirle permiso a Chinatsu"

Tsurugi caminaba lentamente por las calles de Inazuma. La alegría que sentía se podía ver en la pequeña sonrisa que formaban sus labios. Todos los días, a las tres de la tarde, se iba al hospital para visitar a su único familiar: Tsurugi Yuuichi, su hermano mayor que había quedado paralítico después de ese accidente.

Paró un momento al sentir que algo, o alguien, lo seguía. Pero no vio nada sospechoso, solo a dos niños que leían unas revistas de un puesto de periódicos cercano.

-Ese niño…. ¿Está leyendo Seventeen?-Se extrañó al ver al más alto de los niños leyendo esa revista-….Ok, esto es raro. Será mejor que continúe.

Llegó a su destino y saludó amablemente a la enfermera, cosa que asustó a una de las dos personas que lo estaban siguiendo. Luego fue al ascensor para ir al tercer piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de su hermano, pero antes se giró porque volvió a sentir que lo observaban._ Tranquilo Kyousuke ¿Quién te podría estar siguiendo?_, se dijo al no ver a nadie.

Esperó solo un rato en el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso. El brillo en sus ojos aumentó cuando llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

-Nii-san ya estoy aquí-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta impidiendo que las dos sombras de atrás distingan el interior.

-Kyousuke-Sonrió Yuuichi

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Lo sabes-Se tocó una de sus piernas-Esforzándome…. ¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Volviste a pelear con ese tal "Haya-tiin"?-Trató de animar el ambiente

-No, hoy no pelee con el

-Eso es nuevo-Rió bajito-Por la expresión de tu rostro debo decir que pasó algo bueno para que eso no sucediera… ¿Hiciste algún amigo?

Está dicho ¿Cómo rayos Yuuichi le podía leer la mente?

-…..-

-Kyousuke-su hermano lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto pícara

-S-Sí, si tengo un amigo

El otro peliazul abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algún día te atreverías a hablar con alguien.

-Bueno la verdad él me dijo que fuéramos…

-¿Él? Entonces es un chico

-Sí-contestó con desgana

-Vamos al jardín ahí me lo cuentas todo

-A veces no te reconozco Nii-san-Se quejó

Tsurugi ayudó a su hermano para que se sentara en la silla de ruedas y los dos empezaron a platicar por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Ya en el jardín el bombardeo de preguntas de Yuuchi dio inicio.

Cómo se llamaba.

De qué color era su piel, ojos y cabello.

Si era alto o bajo.

Si él tenía más amigos.

Si le gustaban los dulces

Si algún día se lo presentaría.

Etc, etc, etc…

¡Ufff! El pobre Tsurugi estaba hecho polvo.

-Voy por unos refrescos Nii-san

-Sí, sí. Luego me cuentas más sobre él-Dijo con ánimos de un niño de 4 años al que le han regalado un juguete nuevo.

Furetsu y Tenma se hallaban escondidos entre unos arbustos cerca de los hermanos. El primero no se podía creer lo que sucedía y el segundo miraba un poco apenado al mayor de los Tsurugi. ¿Cómo esa persona podía hacer sonreír a su amigo tan rápido y sin ningún esfuerzo? El mismo lo había intentado varias veces pero todas fueron un fracaso total.

-"¿Quién es?"-Le preguntó al de su costado

-"Él…él es"-Trató de decir Furetsu pero fue interrumpido por:

-Sé que están aquí. Ya pueden salir

-¿Qué?

Y se dieron cuenta que el chico en silla de ruedas los miraba dulcemente. Al pelinaranja se le puso la piel de gallina cuando lo miró a los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como gelatina de repente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó el peliazul acercándose más al escondite de los menores

Furetsu recibió un codazo por parte de Tenma despertándolo del trance en el que estaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Bueno nosotros somos… nosotros somos

-¿Son compañeros de Kyousuke?

-Exacto-Rió nervioso el pelinaranja-A-Ahora nos vamos porque si no Tsurugi nos va a regañar jejejeje... camina Tenma.

-¡Tenma!-Exclamó el otro chico-¡¿Tú eres Tenma?

El nombrado no respondió.

-Sí, él es Tenma. ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?

-Kyousuke me lo dijo. Hola Tenma-kun, yo soy Yuuichi, hermano de tu amigo.

Sorprendido, Furetsu abrió la boca.

El chico ladeó la cabeza

-¿Por qué no me entiende?

-Mmmm bueno, verá Yuuichi-san…él es sordomudo.

_Eso no me lo contó _pensó el mayor-Oh, ya veo

-Pe-pero si quiere puedo hacer que entienda lo que dice. Sé lenguaje de señas.

-¿Harías eso?

-Soy su amigo así que…-Miró al castaño

-Muchas gracias-Le dedicó una **Sonrisa**

En verdad Furetsu no sabía porque esas palabras salieron de su boca. De un momento a otro sintió la necesidad de ver la sonrisa del mayor y la obtuvo, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremesiera y se viera invadido por una calidez agradable.

El choque de unas latas contra el césped lo devolvió al mundo real, solo para encontrarse con la CASI mirada asesina del menor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué-hacen-ustedes-aquí?

-… Ho-Ho-Hola Tsurugi-Sonrió el chico del pañuelo

Continuará...

* * *

**El tercer capitulo lo subiré cuando pueda...nah lo subiré en domingo o el lunes que viene XDDDD. Y ahora respondiendo a los Reviews...**

**-Pokemonorochi: **Wow, lo leíste traducido. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado. Yo trato de leer historias en inglés traducidas por el Google y...no puedo XDDD todo se vuelve una locura (Me las pagarás Traductor de Google!)

-**Kari-nyan: **O debería decir: Loca que me ganó al Yan Kem Po por el Skype. Eres única enana. Y si te dije que iba a ser un TsurugixTenma, pero tú, como andabas depresiva por motivos que desconozco (cuantame no crees?) no me oías. Y le puse Hanon a Furetsu porque me confundí, estaba escuchando Ever Blue de Hanon (Mermaid Melody!) y no pude quitármelo.

-**Sarah-Casguel: **El KyoTen es lo mejor que haya podido crear la mente yaoista de las chicas (o chicos, si hay)! Waaaa mi historia a Favoritos, estoy feliz, muy feliz (inner: Ya deja de llorar, asustas) tu no te metas. Jeje, bueno aquí esta la conty ojalá te haya gustado.

-**Miche-Kirkland: **No puede ser, la gran Miche-Kirkland! TTwTT que emoción. Nunca pensé que llegaría a leer esta "COSA" y comentarla. Me he leído su historia ya tres veces y en esas tres veces me han hecho llorar reír, saltar, gritar, hacerle un altar a Andrew(?) y Uffffff. Es muy buena escritora, la admiro mucho...creo que me estoy pasando XDDDD.

-**Utau Otonashi: **Por qué nadie se puede imaginar a Ten-chan sordomudo? Creo que me pasé en eso, pero mi amiga (entiéndase: Kari), me dijo que se vería más lindo y a la vez triste. ¡Las nuevas conquistan FF!. Me demoré mucho en la conty pero aquí esta! Gracias por tu Review.

-**Mikael Mudou: **Muchas gracias por haber comentado y por la felicitación (inner: Puedes dejar de llorar, todo el mundo te esta escuchando) Es que nunca me habían dicho nada como esto. Muchas gracias, en serio.


End file.
